Sapphire's Revenge
by Lillykins
Summary: Sapphire/Sophia returns for her revenge on the people who took her away from her family. Hank/Beast wants things to be like they were but his beloved has changed. Sequal to Sapphire and Beast: Love Story; Dont like Mature rating? F*ck off. If not, R&R :
1. Recap From Last Story

**Recap From Last Story**

_I don't know whats going to happen but it is something serious. Nothing but gloom, misery and anxiety floats in the room besides my beloved daughter. It has driven me insane, trying to figure out what was going to happen on this night. Right now I am sitting on the bed with Janine slumbering in my arms. Hank had to work late and wasn't answering his work or cell phone. When I put Janine in her crib I went and got myself ready for bed and laid down. When I closed my eyes, a vision Charles Xavier's school burning and exploding into a mushroom cloud. At the end of the vision was a black coffin. I HAD TO DO SOMETHING. I ran to the phone and called Logan._

_" Get everyone out of the building, NOW!" I quickly went to the closet and grabbed a hooded sweatshirt, some sweatpants and some sneakers. It was somewhat still painful to walk and run, but my pain didn't matter. I yelled up stairs to tell the maid to watch over Janine. Thats what I've been studying for the past months, staying up for hours, isolating myself from my daughter and husband. Tonight is the night._

_Jessica, the maid, took Janine in her hands. The whole thing is terrible. I have to stop the bomb I jumped out the front door, ran down the steps, ran down the stairs and ran to get in the jeep. I reached into my pocket and called Logan._

_" Logan, is everyone out the building?"_

_" We are still evacuating, still. What's going on?"_

_" I had a vision that an escaped fugitive with burned skin has planted a bomb in the core of Xavier's school. Planning or destroy a number of mutants at the same time."_

_" Why would someone do this?"_

_" It's my fault, A while ago when I had trouble with my powers, I lost control and burned him and I think he's responsible for the bombing of Alcatraz. A lot of people will suffer and die if I don't stop him myself. He wants me. So I will do this alone. I will dissemble the bomb."_

_" I can't let you do it alone. Is Hank with you?"_

_" No. I tried calling him but he wasn't picking neither of his phones up." It was pedal to the floor on the highway, going 70 miles per hour still concentrating on not getting into an accident._

_Once arriving to the school, I saw all the students in their pajamas murmuring to their friends about whats going on. Ororo and Logan were standing outside as well. I got out of the car to walk up to Ororo._

_" Is everyone out?"_

_" Yes, that's about it. How do you know about this Thomas Banks is even in the school?"_

_" I had finally had a vision earlier this evening. Expect me out in an hour."_

_" Alright."_

_I ran into the school and went down to the stairs to the core, down the hall from Sirebro. There was this gray door on the left side that had the buildings utility. But wait, this seems all too easy... The bomb was sitting on a gray end table. Coincidence that it was only thirty seconds left in counting. I put my hand on the bomb**!#$%^]\]]\\!**_

* * *

_Sophia and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters were blown to bits. Thomas Banks and his men prevailed. Sophia Alonnah Commers was no more. For the bomb's detection of Sophia's DNA set it off. _

_***BACK OUTSIDE***_

_Everyone is ducking for cover, _

_fire trucks coming with their sirens_

_ambulance _

_police department_

_Hank racing and jumping out of the car. _

_Ororo and Logan, everyone crying out of anger and sadness  
" ORORO! What's happened here!"_

_" Sophia! SHE'S GONE!"_

_" No...NO...**NOOOOOO! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED! NOOOOOO! SOPHIAAAA! JANINE!" **_

_Hank vomits and grabs his stomach and falls to the ground as Ororo, Logan, and the childrens rushed over to Hank and huddled around him as he poured and roared for his lost love._

_Ashes of the explosion of the building drizzle down like rain over the crying people _

_And that is end of Sapphire and Beast: Love Story _


	2. Recuperation

**Aftermath: Healing Process**

It had almost been 5 years since Sophia's devastating death. Her case is close to being dropped there are no leads, not even a clue to who could have done this, according to police. The entire Commers family has almost been completely terminated in the United States. The only members left in the family are Janine, Delilah Preston and Kate. No one else.

During those six years, Hank had to fathom the concept of death very carefully. It is a fact that he has killed things in his life, especially in the war against Magneto and the Brotherhood. But he carefully handled this death; someone who he truly loved; his other half; someone that gave him his beautiful daughter Janine, who is almost six years of age. He often thought of how things would be if Sophia would be here with him and Janine, how it would be if Janine would have met her mother, would have been able to say her first words with her; what it had been like if she were to witness Janine's first Christmas or Thanksgiving.

_" I just want to give Janine everything that I didn't have which is everything. I just want to give her the love and compassion I never got from my mother." -Sophia_

Those words constantly ran through his mind, keeping him awake every night for weeks. He would walk pass Janine's room and see his beloved Sophia living through his daughter, it almost made him somewhat believe that she was still with him in spirit. The words that hurt him the most during his recuperation were the words that came from Janine's mouth:

_" Daddy, what happened to the blue woman when I was an infant?"_

Janine had vaguely remembered her mother from her highly intelligent observations as a baby considering that she is a mutant. What was he supposed to tell her? That she died in a horrible explosion? That she was her mother? He wanted her to know the truth, but not also break her heart. She was a child: his child. He would do anything to protect her and he would be damned to fail at protecting her like he did Sophia. Hank sometimes blamed himself for what happened to Sophia. He _**should **_have _**listened**_ to her. But he didn't. He always wished he had another chance; to undo the mistake that he had done before.

Hank hadn't visited the rubble of the explosion for five years. He did not want to relive the horror. The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters has been relocated and all the children and staff are safe. Storm and Logan would call and check up on him from time to time. They would also check up on Janine, how she was handling school and all.

As a substitute as a mother figure, Hank hired a nanny, named Antoinette or Toni, to nurture and care for her. They have a bond, but not like a mother and daughter; the memories of her birth mother blocked those kinds of feelings being exchanged between them. Janine would still crawl into Daddy's big bed and snuggle up to him in her pink pajamas when she was afraid in her room.

Did Hank ever try to date other women? No, he was afraid of getting hurt again. He would think to himself,_" No... not again."_


	3. Janine

**Janine**

Hank's only child: Janine. His "pride and joy," exploring life in many ways. An intelligent first grader attending the San Frasnsico Friends School. The stereotype of a child this age is mean, ignorant, and spoiled by parents. No, Janine was never like that. She is still innocently ignorant and spoiled by her father but never mean to other children. She was not a talker but rather quiet and subtle. She did raiser her hand when a question was being directed to the class. She did have a good amount of aqcuaintences and friends among her colleagues, but still quiet and subtle. Hank has always been proud of the qualities in his daughter but what father wouldn't be.

Janine always had the chance to visit her cousins, aunt, and grandparents. They were all very devistated about the late Sophia, her mother, and do not talk about her around Janine. They thought that it would confuse her and hurt her feelings. In class, the children around her would talk about their mothers and how pretty or weird they were. They would talk about what their mothers got them for Christmas or what they cooked for Thanksgiving. Janine would tell her father about these stories during dinner.

" They always talk about them, Daddy. I don't understand what is so great about a 'mother.'" She woiuld say. Hank would only respond with a smile and say, " It is a complicated feeling to understand." It would kill him inside. The only thing he is afraid of is telling his daughter about her mother, that she once had one why she is not here with them. She might already feel left out but she doesn't understand it, yet. He comprehends the necessity of having a mother figure in the family but without one, he did a pretty good job of raising her on his own with the help of Delilah, her aunt.

Hank picked her up from school on a Friday and kept looking at her rear view mirror. She hadn't noticed that he was looking at her while she was looking out the window.

" Are excited about the weekend, darling?"

" I guess, Daddy."

" How about we go attend a movie?"

" I dont want to, daddy. Not this weekend."

" And what is it that you think that you will be doing this weekend, young lady?"

" Nothing. I just don't feel like a movie."

" Is something bothering you? Did anything happen to you in school?"

" I dont wanna talk about ot."

" You know you can always talk to me, don't you?" Hank said while looking at the road.

" Are you going to yell at me if i tell you?"

Hank pulled over the car to the side just before entering the express way.

" Of course, Janine."

" Honest?"

" Yes. Now what happened?"

" It was after lunch and we were playing on the playground. My friends and me-"

" My friends and I, Janine."

" My friends and i sere jumping rope and Jacob ran over and ruined my jump and I almost fell and got a big scratch. Then i called him stupid and then he called you a big blue monster and i pushed him really hard."

" Janine, it is never okay to push, kick, or hit people no matter what they say to you. You ignore them, walk away, or tell the person in charge."

" im sorry daddy. That made me angry and sad. then he went to tell Mrs. Truffis on me and I told her that he started it and he got in trouble."

" I hope that you have learned a valuable lesson. You might have not gotten caught But don't do it again, okay my little muffin?"

" So you arent mad at me?"

" No, I am not."

hank then pulled off and onto the express way while Janine had quickly fallen asleep.


	4. Dinner

**Dinner**

After the interesting conversation in the car and getting ready for dinner, Hank thought about it. He thought about the possible happenings of the taunting of his daughter. Children can be so mean with their naiive and ignorant minds; pointing out flaws and other's insecurities. He also thought about how hard it would be to confort her, knowing that she might think that he doesn't know what it feels like and he wouldn't understand her feelings. Little would she know that he was teased and tormented as a child himself. Little would she know that he would had once wanted to do anything to be normal like everyone else. Little does she know that he wants to feel communal acceptance.

Hank aslo wondered if she was a mutant herself. She hadn't shown any signs of any special anilities sense the day she was born. Hank was a mutant and so was her mother, but it was also possible for her to carry the gene and it not being dominant. She looked like a normal girl; she had long black hair and blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and normal weight and height accordong to doctors and specialists.

Hank went down stairs into the living room, seeing Janine already sitting at the dining table.

" Are you hungry, darling?"

" Yeah."

" Are you sure?" He said playfully.

" Yes, Daddy! Im sure." She laughed.

" Other than the incident on the playground, how was school?"

" Yeah Daddy."

Hank often wondered if Janine felt some what lonely being an only child. He wondered if he should start dating, despite the risk of it hurting him again. He really loved children and he always wanted to have more than one. He thought about the possibility of obtaining another partner in his life which he had came to the conclusion that it would be in the slim to none catagory. The tragedy six years ago had put him in to the state of regret, low self-esteem and depression. Janine could never see him like that, for it would effect her too. He had to remain strong for her well being.

" How would you feel if I gave you a sibling?"

" Whats a sibling?"

" It is a synonym for brother or sister. How would you feel?"

" I dunno. I would like a sister so we can play dolls together and dress her like a princess and put pink on her and put red stuff on her-"

" Red stuff? Do you mean lipstick?" He laughed as their personal chef put their food in front of them.

" I knew it was called that! And I want to buy her all this stuff-"

" What if you had a brother?"

" Ew! Boys are icky! I wouldn't wanna brother!"

" Haha. Okay, precious." Hank was impressed with Janine's opinion about boys. Now to only keep it that way for ten more years...

" Am I going to have a _sibling_?"

" I do not know yet, precious." He said before taking a bite of his chicken fillet and broccoli.

" Daddy, I love broccoli."

Hank looked at her in awe with a big smile on his face and at that moment, he made the decision to get back into the dating pool. He had decided to try to expand his family. Maybe a boy, maybe a girl. It didn't matter to him. But the first step was to find a respectable and classy woman.

" Oh yeah, Daddy. I am playing the Princess in the Princess in the Frog in our school play and I need a costume by Monday!"

" Why did you not tell me when were in the car?"

" I dunno. I forgot!"

" Finish your dinner and we will talk about it before bed."


End file.
